At the end of grow-out, feed is typically withdrawn from meat producing monogastric animals for a period of time prior to livehaul, in order to minimize feed wastage and empty the gastrointestinal tract (GIT) of contents. The latter is of primary importance, in that failure to properly empty the GIT may result in contamination of the carcass from ingesta and/or fecal material during processing. During the feed withdrawal period, however, particularly if this period is prolonged, the yield of salable product is reduced, and negative effects on product quality due to tissue dehydration, etc. can result. In addition, as the period of withdrawal continues, progressive loss (breakdown) of the intestinal lining (mucosa) occurs, with thinning of the gut wall and liquification of its contents. This dramatically increases the risk for microbial contamination during mechanical evisceration and subsequent steps in processing.
The process of feed withdrawal is a balancing act, with less than ideal results, even under the best circumstances. With no feed withdrawal, the upper portion of the GIT is generally filled with feed particles that vary in consistency and moisture content, depending upon region of the tract and stage of digestion, with the upper portion of the tract particularly at risk for regurgitation of contents during handling and processing of the animal. Once feed is withdrawn, the upper portion of the tract empties, however, emptying of the lower portion tends to decline beyond a certain time period. This is largely a function of the decline in lower gut motility and removal of upper gut stimuli (which normally induce evacuation of the rectum) that occurs when feed intake ceases. As feed withdrawal times increase, breakdown of the mucosal lining (which is maintained only with feed ingestion) occurs. This increases the risk for fecal contamination and "watery guts" syndrome, particularly if total time without feed extends beyond 12 hours, a situation that realistically does occur in commercial practice.
Ideally, animals should be maintained on feed and water for as long as possible prior to slaughter. This would minimize stress, and maximize live weight and dressed yield, and maintain soft tissue (i.e., skeletal muscle) hydration and product quality. However, the issue of carcass contamination and related food safety issues are of paramount concern to the industry.
A product with nutritive value and palatable to, but rapidly and completely digested by the animal, would provide a mechanism to allow animals to remain fed and hydrated until close to the time of slaughter, with no increase in the risk for contamination during processing. Accordingly, the invention methods, and compositions are disclosed which accomplish this objective.